Protect the Innocent
by illbenicksuptowngirl
Summary: What if the kiss between Kurt and Dave never happened? Instead he was beat up in the locker room? Causing a trip to the hospital and meeting a Dr. Blaine Anderson. AU *Currently up for adoption*
1. Chapter 1

What if the kiss between Kurt and Dave never happened? Instead he was beat up in the locker room? Causing a trip to the hospital and meeting a Dr. Blaine Anderson. AU One-shot for now.

This was just an idea that came to me. It could have a few more chapters. Sorry if this type of story has already been posted.

It has some of the dialog from Never Been Kissed at the beginning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy and all the other amazing writers does (Ryan, Brad, Dante to name a few!)

The name of this story will likely change once I have a better idea of what to name it. Any suggestions? I will give credit!

PS: I'm sorry if some of the medical stuff in this story is wrong. I researched some of it, but the rest of it is stuff I have gotten from watching ER.

* * *

_"Hey!" Kurt yelled at Dave as he followed him into the boy's locker room. "_I am talking to you!"

"Girls locker room's next door." Dave said, opening his locker taking out some of his belongings.

"What is your problem?" Kurt asked. Walking closer to him.

"Excuse me?" Karofsky asked.

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt asked.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?"

"Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what, Hammer hawk? You're not my type." Kurt told Karofsky. He shut his locker and turned

to Kurt.

"That right?"

"Yeah. I don't like chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty."

"Do not push me, Hummel." Karofsky yelled, getting angrier every passing second.

"You gonna hit me? Do it." Kurt said.

"Don't push me!" Karofsky yelled again.

"Hit me; 'cause it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can push the ignoramus out of you. You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

"That's it!" Karofsky started to hit him. Punching him in the stomach among other places until Kurt collapsed and fell to the ground. He hurt everywhere. He started to speak and got some words out but then he was out of breath. "Stop. Please. I don't dese-"

"Oh you want me to stop?" He continued to punch him and a few seconds later Kurt blacked out. Karofsky left the room. Kurt would not have been found if Will wasn't looking for Coach Beiste. He walked into the room and he immediately rushed towards Kurt.

"Oh my god!" Will yelled as he ran to him. "This can't be happening!"

Will pulled out his phone and dialed 911. It rang and a person eventually picked it up.

"911, what's your emergency?" The voice asked.

"Help! One of my students has been beat up and he is unconscious!" Will cried.

"Okay, we need you to calm down and stay with him. The ambulance is on their way now." The voice responded.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later. Kurt was taken to Lima Memorial Hospital. As it pulled into the bay, Dr. Blaine Anderson met up with them outside.

"What' we got?" Blaine asked, Jeff the paramedic. He was assisting Trent his partner as he took Kurt out of the back.

"Kurt Hummel, age 17. Beaten continually until he blacked out. BP 100 over 70. Believed to have both abdominal bleeding. Suffered a broken and brain trauma when he fell to the ground. GCS is 6."

"Alright, take him to trauma room 2." Blaine said as Jeff passed the chart over to him and the pushed the stretcher inside. They rolled him into the room.

"On my count 1…2…3" They transferred Kurt to the gurney and Jeff and Trent left.

Blaine started to access Kurt by examining everything, not wanting to miss anything. He took out his penlight and checked his eyes.

"Unequal pupil size, Put in an order in for a CT" Blaine ordered as he moved down lower, pulling up his shirt. What he saw wasn't pretty.

Kurt's abdomen was bruised. A sign off bleeding.

"Page Dr. Duval and then page Dr. Montgomery for the Neuro consult while we're at it." Blaine ordered as his finished exam.

"Yes Dr. Anderson." The nurse, Lauren, said and she paged the two attendings. Nick strolled into the room a few minutes later.

"You paged me?" Nick asked as he walked up to the gurney. Blaine looked up.

"Yeah, he has obvious abdominal bleeding." Nick pulled up Kurt's shirt and his eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, let's take him up now!" Nick said and Kurt was taken into surgery.

* * *

Nick walked out of the scrub room to find a waiting Blaine.

"How did he do?" Blaine asked. Nick sighed.

"He did well, his Kidney and Bowel were bleeding and we repaired them. He crashed once but he should make a full recovery. Dr. Montgomery did the consult and he needs and surgery. We took him up to ICU. Now all we have to do is wait until he wakes up. If he does that is."

The nurse, Lauren, walked up to both of them.

"Dr. Anderson? Kurt Hummel's parents are in the waiting room. They want to know how he is doing." Blaine nodded.

"Okay, thanks Lauren." Blaine turned back to Nick.

"Well that's my cue, I will see you later. Thank you."

Blaine said and left Nick. Blaine walked down to the waiting room. He saw a large group of both adults and teenagers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel?" Blaine asked and Burt and Carole stood up, leaving behind Finn and the rest of the glee club. They approached Blaine.

"I'm Dr. Anderson; I was the physician who received your son in the ER." Blaine introduced himself.

"How is he?" Carole asked.

"Well, he arrived with abdominal bleeding and a broken arm. The attending general surgeon operated on him. He also has brain trauma that has yet to be operated on. As well as 3 broken ribs, and we taped those up. He is in coma now in the ICU. It's a waiting game." Blaine told Burt and Carole and smiled sympathetically.

"I can't believe this; I never expected it to get this bad." Burt told Carole.

"If don't mind me asking, what caused this? His injuries were pretty severe. I'm not going to lie." Blaine asked.

"He has been bullied by the same guy since he started high school. This guy has been making his life a living hell. Just because he is gay." Burt answered, Blaine felt even sorrier for him because he could relate.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Blaine said.

"Can we see him?" Carole asked. Trying to compose herself from crying. Blaine nodded.

"Of course you can, let's go. However, they can't see him yet because they are minors." Blaine answered as he started to lead them both.

Carole whispered to Kurt's friends and Finn 'I will give you updates'. They arrived on the third floor which held the ICU after taking the elevator. The three of them walked in the ICU, and Blaine picked up the chart and read through it.

"Oh my god, I can't do this." Carole started to cry just seeing her new step-son lying there. Still. He was hooked up to a central line along with a breathing tube. Blaine looked up to the monitor to look at Kurt's vitals. They have improved since he was brought in, so that was good. He then looked up at the clock; it was getting late so Burt and Carole had to leave.

"I'm sorry, visiting hours are over so you have to leave. I will call you if anything happens." Blaine said and smiled. Burt and Carole nodded.

"Ok, thank you Dr. Anderson." The husband and wife left. Blaine stood by the bed after he put the chart back down on the edge of the bed.

He walked up closer to Kurts head and stroked his cheek.

"Everything is going to okay, I will do everything in my power to make sure it does." He said.

He stayed in the room for several more minutes. He had to go see his other patients. He left the room and looked back for a second.


	2. Chapter 2

Overnight there was no change. Kurt was still unconscious. Blaine every so often checked on him.

It was 9 am the morning after the beating, Blaine walked into Kurt's room. He was reading the chart when he heard a small sound. His head shot up and put the chart on the table before walking to the side of the bed.

Kurt's eyes started to flutter open. All Kurt saw was this gorgeous figure standing over him in a white coat. He knew Blaine was his doctor.

"Kurt! Can you hear me?" Blaine asked a little too cheerful. He made another sound, and it was more of a groan. But he accompanied it with a nod.

Blaine pulled out his stethoscope from his lab coat pocket and started to listen to his heart and lungs. Kurts breathing was strong so his breathing tube was ready to be taken out.

Blaine put his stethoscope around his neck and started to prepare to take it out.

"Okay, I am going to need you to blow for me so I can take out the tube that is down your throat." Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

"Okay, Blow." Blaine said as he took the tube out. The second it was out, Kurt started to cough. He stood up and coughed a little while longer.

"Why-What happened to me?" Kurt said, in a strained voice. Blaine looked up from writing on Kurt's chart. He might as well tell the truth.

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but you were beaten." Blaine replied, looking down. Then it Kurt and everything came back to him. Dave, yelling at him, and hitting him. Kurt started to break down and cry.

Blaine cursed to himself and put his pen down he was writing with and walked closer to the teen.

"Hey, it's going to be okay Kurt. You are safe now." Blaine tried to comfort him, and it helped a little. He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"It's just that the guy who did this to me, he thinks it his duty to make my life a living hell, and nobody seems to notice." Kurt said and then added on. "I'm the only person out of the closet at my school. I try to stay strong about it. But it is impossible when he confronts me daily."

"Kurt, what you're going through, just know you are not alone. I shouldn't tell you this, but I will tell you anyway. I got taunted during my school years for the exact same reason. One thing you can do is refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance right now to teach him."

"How?" Kurt asked.

"Confront him. Call him out. Do the thing that I never did." Blaine replied.

"Thank you for telling me this Dr.-" Kurt started.

"Anderson." Blaine replied. "And you're welcome." Blaine smiled.

"Now, how are you feeling Kurt? Any pain?" Blaine asked, walking back to the edge of the bed where the chart was.

"Well, my stomach hurts." Blaine nodded.

"Well the reason your stomach hurts is because you had a surgery yesterday. It was bleeding internally, but I will personally give more pain medication. You have another surgery at 12 noon."

"I didn't realize my injuries were that bad. How are my parents going to pay for it, they got married last week." Kurt said.

"I don't you to worry about that Kurt; all they want is for you to get better."

"Thank you Dr. Anderson." Kurt said sincerely.

"It has been my pleasure, if you want anything, or have any questions. I want you to have one of the nurses page me. I have to go, but I will come and check on you soon." Blaine smiled and started to leave. He was almost out of the room when the monitors started going crazy.

Blaine ran back to the bed. Kurt was lying completely still for a few seconds and then started to shake uncontrollable. Nurses ran inside the room.

"Page Dr. Montgomery, he needs the surgery now." Blaine said after the nurse injected the drug to stop the seizure.

"Yes. Dr. Anderson" The nurse said and Wes walked into the room a few minutes later.

"What happened?" Wes asked Blaine.

"He had a seizure. He needs to have the surgery now." Blaine replied, writing in the chart. Documenting the seizure and the time it happened. Wes could tell how Blaine feels about Kurt.

"Okay, let's take him down now." Wes turned to one of the nurses. "Lauren, tell the department to move my Craniotomy to five."

"Yes, right away."

Wes took Kurt into surgery and everything went well. Wes walked into Blaine's office and saw him charting. Blaine heard him enter and looked up from the binders.

"How did he do?" Blaine asked.

"Good, no complications. He should make a full recovery." Wes replied, sitting down and looking at Blaine. They were great friends.

"Blaine, do you like Kurt?" Blaine's eyes widened. He knew what Wes meant.

"Of course I like him, he's my patient."

"You know what I meant." Wes said.

"No, not in that way. It's just what he's going through right now I can relate, because I went through the same thing when I was in school. You know that."

"Yeah I remember your first day at Dalton, very quiet, timid. Things got better, look at you now." Wes said and Blaine laughed remembering those days.

"Please don't remind me of that year." Blaine said and Wes laughed. "Look at US now. It's not just me."

"True, and there is also Nick, never thought he would become a surgeon." Blaine nodded in agreement. Wes stood up from the chair.

"Anyway, Kurt has been taken to a room on the second floor; he is no longer in the ICU. He should wake up soon. Have his parents been contacted?"

"Yeah. I called them as soon as you took him down. They said they would be here soon." Blaine replied, closing his last chart.

"Okay, that's good. At least he has a family to support him through all this. It will help him heal faster."

"Yeah, that is good." Blaine agreed, standing up from his chair.

"Well I have a consult; I will talk to you later." Wes said and left Blaine's office.

An hour later, Blaine went downstairs and walked to Kurt's room to check up on him. He almost walked in, but he saw Kurt's family and friends with him. He would give them alone time with Kurt, who was awake.

* * *

Okay, that was the second chapter! I hope you liked it! I loved the part between Wes and Blaine. Also, Blaine will admit his feelings towards Kurt, give me time because I no idea when to do it.

This story will follow some of the actual glee events like prom for example. Blaine will become a mentor and eventual love interest to Kurt.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter! Thanks to babyyournotalone28 for the idea. I was stuck. I hope you like it!

* * *

The rest of the day flew by as Blaine sat in his office doing charts. Blaine looked up at the clock that was by the door and saw it was eight o' clock. His shift ended in an hour so he had to do his rounds.

Blaine closed the last chart and got up from his chair. He decided he would check up on his other patients first. After he was done with them he walked down stairs to Kurt's room. He knocked on the door to announce his arrival.

"Hello, Kurt." Blaine greeted as he walked towards the end of the bed and picked up the chart. He saw that Kurt's family must have left for the night since he was alone. Kurt had a magazine in his lap.

"Hi, Dr. Anderson" Kurt replied as Blaine quickly read through his chart.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked as he closed the chart and walked closer to Kurt. His head was wrapped in post-operative gauze. He looked better, but he still had a long recovery time ahead of him.

"I'm feeling better." Kurt replied.

"That's good." Blaine replied. "Do you mind if I do a quick examination?"

"Go ahead; you are my doctor after all." Blaine smiled as he began. He checked his scar on his stomach for swelling, and his vitals. Everything looked great.

"Well things are looking good. Do you need anything before I leave for the night? Any questions?"  
Blaine asked, looking up from the chart he began to write in.

"Um nothing except, how long will I have to stay here?"

"That depends, if no more complications arise then I will say a week tops." Kurt nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I will see you in the morning. Dr. Harwood will be your doctor in my absence."

"Oh okay." Kurt said, Blaine could tell he was a little disappointed about something.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, immediately concerned. We walked closer to Kurt once again.

"Oh nothing, i'm fine." Kurt said but Blaine didn't buy it. But he thought he would leave it alone.

"Alright, I will see you in the morning. Have a nice night Kurt." Blaine said as he smiled at his patient one last time before leaving for the night.

Kurt's night wasn't the best. He couldn't sleep most of the night. Thad checked on him a few times but all Kurt could think about was Blaine, he couldn't wait to see him again.

Morning came and Blaine arrived at Lima Memorial for another shift. He met Thad at the small Starbucks in the hospital lobby. They were great friends, Thad tended to favor Blaine amongst all of the other fellow doctors that he has worked with.

"So how was Kurt Hummel last night?" Blaine asked as he took a sip of coffee. They both walked up the stairs to their floor.

"He did well; I don't foresee any complications arising. He should be able to go home by Thursday." Thad replied before taking a drink of his own coffee.

"Really? That soon? That's tomorrow!" Thad looked at his friend weird.

"He has no swelling, his head looks good, and his scans are clean."

"Good point."

"I am detecting that you are getting attached to him. Why is that?"

"I told Wes this, but the reason he is here in the first place is because of bullying, and I feel the need to protect him in every way possible."

"Your job is done when the patient leaves, you know that." Thad said as they both approached the nurse's station to get charts.

"I know, I guess it's just because I can relate to him." Blaine said before checking the time, it was eight o' clock. "Probably should check up on him now anyway."

"Yeah, maybe you should" Thad said.

"Alright, thanks Thad."

"No problem." Thad said as he left and went the opposite direction to check up on his own patients. Blaine walked to Kurt's room.

"Good morning." Blaine said cheerfully as he walked into the room. Kurt seemed to perk up when he heard Blaine who picked up the chart, reading notes from Thad.

"How are you feeling Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt.

"I'm better."

"That's good. So Kurt, I'm not promising anything, but you may be able to go home tomorrow." Kurt seemed to go back to being depressed.

"Oh, I thought you said a week?"

"Well, I spoke to Dr. Harwood just a few minutes ago and we agreed that you are doing very well.

"Okay. That's cool." Kurt said.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked Kurt again.

"It's just the sooner I get discharged, the sooner I am back at school with…him." Blaine nodded in understanding. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Look Kurt, you are going to be okay. Remember what I told you after you woke up?"

"I am safe now." Kurt answered. Blaine smiled.

"Well yes, But what did I tell you should do?" Blaine asked.

"Call him out." Kurt replied after he did the best he could of remembering his first conversation with Blaine.

"There we go." Blaine said. "When you do that he will learn to back off."

"Okay, one question though." Blaine nodded.

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

"You said that you went through the same thing when you were in high school, how do we relate?" Kurt asked and Blaine thought he might as well tell the truth.

"Well Kurt, Just like you, I am gay." Blaine replied.

"So we do relate." Blaine nodded.

"That's why I want you to promise me that you will start being strong about it. And if you do that and he still does it, I'm here." Blaine said, taking out a pad of paper that was in one of his white lab coat pockets. He wrote down his phone number and handed it to Kurt.

"You're giving me your phone number?" Kurt asked.

"Yes I am, I want you to call me anytime. I will be there for you." Kurt smiled as he looked down at the piece of paper.

"Thank you, you have been too nice to me."

"No need to thank me Kurt." Blaine said. Kurt smiled and Blaine got up from Kurts bed.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" Blaine asked. "Are you hungry, thirsty?"

"Yeah, what can I get?" Kurt asked.

"It's still early so it's going to be breakfast. You can get scrambled eggs, fruit, toast?"

"Eggs are fine."

"Okay, I will have a nurse bring it to you." Blaine said. "I'll come check on you in a few hours okay. I have to go down to the ER." Blaine told Kurt.

"Okay, thank you." Blaine smiled in return.

"You're welcome, remember if you need anything tell the nurses and they can page me."

"Okay" Kurt said as Blaine left the room, in the hallway he passed Kurt's family who were coming in to see him. Blaine told the nurse Kurts food order and he ran down to the ER.

* * *

Okay please tell me what you think! For a few weeks I was not motivated to finish this story.

Review! (:


	4. Chapter 4

I am putting this story up for adoption. PM me if your interested. (:


	5. Story is now adopted! Go read it now! (:

Hey!

So this story has now been adopted! The link to it is on my profile page and she has already posted the 4th chapter!

Thank you for being awesome readers though and enjoy the new author! She is great!

I have been working on updates for Dalton Dental: The Sequel, I Got You and The Doctor Is In so give those a read!

Sorry about it ending this way but I could not continue this story. ): Thanks!


End file.
